


manual handling

by rqtheory



Series: hold it, hold it, hold it steady [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: D/s undertones, M/M, bruise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqtheory/pseuds/rqtheory
Summary: Afterwards, when Taako slides back off the desk onto his feet, knees trembling no matter how much he tries to control them, Brad sees - dark purple fingerprint bruises, yellowing around the edges by now, scattered in twin symmetrical arcs over his hips. He doesn’t say anything - honestly his own brain isn’t functioning at capacity - but he files the information away to look at, later.





	manual handling

At first he doesn’t notice he’s doing it. It's not even what it’s about. It’s about - bending Taako over a desk and dragging an orgasm out of him as quickly as possible in a stolen ten-minute interlude between meetings. It works, naturally, well enough that Taako comes back to his office on flimsy pretenses within a week, managing to slyly time his visit eight minutes before Brad has to be somewhere else, his grin as much a challenge as the stockings, which have back seams, because of course they do.

Well.

Afterwards, when Taako slides back off the desk onto his feet, knees trembling no matter how much he tries to control them, Brad sees - dark purple fingerprint bruises, yellowing around the edges by now, scattered in twin symmetrical arcs over his hips. He doesn’t say anything - honestly his own brain isn’t functioning at capacity - but he files the information away to look at, later.

It turns out to be redundant because later, Taako shows up at his door anyway, clearly looking for a more extended version of their earlier whirlwind encounter. He gets it, but only because he asks nicely.

Eventually.

Afterwards, sprawled boneless on the couch, Brad places a hand abruptly on Taako’s hip, and runs a finger lightly over the closest bruise. "I saw these earlier."

"You probably saw them when you were putting them there, too," Taako says, tart.

"Mmm," Brad agrees, and presses his finger into the bruise, just a little. The reaction is immediate. Taako’s whole body jolts and the tiniest moan escapes him, barely more than a sigh.

He smacks Brad's hand away. "You trying to make them worse?" he says, but he’s just the smallest bit breathless.

"Do you want me to make them worse?" Brad asks, slowly.

"No," Taako says, immediate, and then flushes. "I- not worse."

He puts his hand back on Taako's hip, gently. Taako watches him do it, but says nothing. "Do you want me to make sure they stay there?" Taako makes the smallest possible noise of assent, and Brad looks him in the eye and presses a finger slowly into one of the bruises.

Taako's lips part of their own initiative and Brad sees the tiniest movement as he suppresses a sudden, sharp intake of breath. He arcs his fingers to cover the bruises, awkward because Taako was facing the other way when he put them there, but he manages to cover at least three, fingers digging into their echoes.

"You're not going to get another round out of me right now," he admits, frank. "Not unless you've got some serious magical intervention to help. But we can-"

“It’s fine, your- use your fingers,” bursts out of Taako, and he immediately flings his arm up over his eyes. “Shit.”

“Look at me,” Brad says quietly. He doesn’t move, patient, and eventually Taako drags his arm away and their eyes meet. “Like this?” he says, and moves his hand to press _up_ with a single finger, stifling a small sound of his own when he feels his own cum, sliding wetly down Taako’s inner thigh. He can’t help but push it around a little, slick and easy as he slides inside, just to the first knuckle until Taako squirms against him and then a quick thrust all the way.

Taako’s breath is coming short by now. “Yes. Like that. But- more.”

“You want another one?”

He groans, part frustrated embarrassment and part sheer want. “Yes. Just do it, stop asking me.”

“Taako,” Brad says, and looks keenly at his face. “I’m not going to make assumptions about what you want.”

Taako blushes furiously but there’s something else in his expression, something fragile which Brad almost wishes he couldn’t see because it makes this whole thing far more complicated than he thought it would be, when they started. “Okay. Okay. I want you to fuck me with your fingers while you press into my bruises. Okay? Can you get on with it, _please_.”

“Well, listen to that,” he says, falling back into the role, relieved. “Some manners.” And he sinks to kneel on the floor, and slides another finger in next to the first. Taako's head drops back onto the couch and he moans, low. Brad drags his fingers back through soft heat, then thrusts back in with a twist of his wrist, which gets him a gasp and a full-body shudder. He flashes Taako a grin and sets a slow, steady pace, his other hand keeping time on Taako’s hip.

"What is it about the bruises that you like?" Brad asks, conversationally, repressing a laugh when Taako lifts his head to glare.

"Are you fucking serious, Bradson?"

"I want to know," he says. "I c- it matters to me." He angles his fingers to press up, and is gratified by the whine which claws its way out of Taako's throat.

"I'm - it reminds me of when you put them there," Taako says, sounding like he’s desperate not to. "I remember things more clearly when I can - feel them." He gasps a small, sobbing breath. "Fuck, your hands are- huge-"

Brad speeds up a little, curling his fingers, relentless. Taako starts to babble; he can't keep himself contained when he's being pushed to the edge like this. "It’s- they're a choice, not just something fucked up that's happened to me fighting something. And. I like that they're - hidden." He swallows, the crack of his throat loud up against Brad's breathing. "Only you and I know about them."

“Touch yourself,” Brad says, and Taako fumbles to comply, like he’s been waiting for it, and that goes straight to Brad’s gut - that Taako wanted to so desperately but held off until he was told to. Taako whimpers and bites his lip, his hand working frantically. Brad speeds up to match the pace.

"Shit," Taako breathes, hoarse, and then, "I thought- I thought about when you gave them to me, I-" he breaks off and grinds his hips down, panting. "I pressed into them, myself, in the shower but I don't- my fingers aren't-"

Brad groans. " _Taako._ " He’s starting to realise that the easiest way to get Taako to be sincere is to fuck his brains out. He angles his hand to get a little deeper, and mouths a messy kiss onto Taako's thigh, then murmurs “How about next time I bite one into you?” into his skin.

Taako moans and manages a thick “Uh-huh,” and Brad angles the fingers on Taako’s hip just slightly, just enough for his trimmed-back claws to dig in, to leave sharp crescent marks around the edge of the bruises, and Taako chokes on whatever he was about to say next and comes, curling in on himself with a whine.

Brad leans up onto the couch and kisses him, and can’t help one last twist of his fingers as he withdraws which makes Taako shudder and gasp into his mouth. “How was that?” he murmurs, and Taako shakes his head, hand covering Brad’s where it’s curled loosely around his hip. “Oh, I’ve silenced you?”

Taako huffs out a short laugh. “Don’t give yourself too much credit.” His tone is sharp, but his expression is soft, and Brad feels something kick painfully in his throat. “I did half the work.”

Brad presses down on one of the freshly-renewed bruises and is rewarded by a strangled gasp. “I suppose you did.” He levers an arm under Taako’s knees and swoops him up in a bridal carry, ignoring the squawk of protest.

“I can walk!”

“I know,” he says, and carries Taako to the bedroom anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> At least 70% of the responsibility for this thing belongs to the Smut Twitter Enabler Crew, you know who you are.
> 
> Please let me know if I missed any warnings!
> 
> Twitter: @rqtheory_


End file.
